


blue to pink to green

by Anonymous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Brief kink negotiation, Light D/s, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Now Juno,” Peter purrs, leaning back far enough to be just out of his reach. “I'm sure I haven't been gone long enough for you to forget my preference of manners.”





	blue to pink to green

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write for fandoms but i really love the penumbra podcast so i thought i'd try my hand at it! let me be real, though: this is just porn.

It’s late, late enough for the only visible light to be sourced from the colourful glow of billboards and casinos outside Juno’s window. The light creeps in even through his blinds, washing the room with a shifting blend of fluorescence, bright enough to cast long shadows behind the sparse furniture littered around the apartment. 

Juno has long been able to tune out the chaotic noise of traffic and conflict, but there’s not much he can do about the light. His eyes blink open, sleepy and unfocused from his usual fitful rest, and the glare from outside nearly blinds him for a moment. If he were the poetic type, he could find some sort of beauty in the way the pink glow reflects off one of the bottles on his bedside table. Realistically, all he actually finds there is annoyance.

And then, suddenly, the knowledge of a second body in his bed, curled against his back with an arm around his waist. Borne of instinct, Juno’s hand snaps to his blaster before he realizes who it is.

He must have arrived sometime in the past hour; Juno definitely went to bed alone and further, Peter is still cool to the touch, matching the city air outside. Juno glances over his shoulder as best he can and sees Peter’s feet, still clad in his boots, like his first priority upon arrival was to wrap himself around Juno. Despite his best efforts, he finds himself charmed by the display. 

Juno turns in his arms to gauge a secret look at Peter in full and is surprised to see the man himself blinking up at him with a soft smile. He jerks, startled until Peter’s hand on his arm calms him enough to belay his discomfort.

“Sorry,” He mumbles. “Just wasn’t expecting you.” He lays his head down next to Peter’s, who hasn't taken his eyes off Juno for a second. 

“No trouble at all,” He says, slowly and evenly with a spreading grin. “Anything to see that handsome face of yours.” 

“You know you've still got your shoes on?” Juno asks, scrubbing a hand over said face to hide his fluster. “You're a mess, Nureyev.”

Peter laughs, and something in Juno’s chest clenches at the sound. “Only for you, darling. Come here, won't you?’ 

Juno does, shifting closer to rest his head in the crook of Peter's neck. Peter wraps his arms around him, and Juno can feel him smile from above.

“You get in okay?” He asks, voice still a little raspy from sleep. 

Peter nods, stifling an undignified yawn. “Later than I thought, unfortunately. “ 

“Missed you,” Juno adds after a moment, quick and quiet and slightly muffled against Peter's skin, like Peter somehow won't hear it if he says it fast enough. As it is, Peter presses a kiss to Juno’s cheek, then the shell of his ear, the latter making him shiver slightly. 

“I missed you as well,” He murmurs, kissing the lobe and just behind it in slow succession. “So many beautiful sights in this galaxy of ours, and all pale in comparison.” He pauses, lets the moment grow. ‘But you know that you have a ticket, whenever you decide you want it.” 

“Yeah, well,” Juno says, because it only takes a little of the indulgent way Peter speaks to him to wipe his mind of anything pertinent, and because that particular road has been well-trod enough that there’s nothing more either of them can add to it, and because Peter’s touch is, as always, incredibly easy to lose himself in. In any case, focusing on the latter seems like a better use of both their time. “What did you, uh, miss about me? Specifically?” He asks on impulse, shooting for seductive and landing somewhere shakily vulnerable instead.

There's another small stretch of silence, long enough for Juno to begin silently berating himself for the invitation before Peter breaks it with a warm laugh, low in his ear. “So that's the game, is it?”

Juno doesn't respond, but not for lack of trying; the best he can come up with is a shaky exhale at Peter's lips on his neck. Peter gives no inclination of that being a problem. In fact, the man seems content to monologue his way down Juno's throat, marking his dark skin with even darker bruises.

“I missed,” he says between kisses, “Your ridiculous trench coat, your mountain of dishes, these ratty old boxers you've owned for at least a decade and still not disposed of --”

Juno huffs, indignant. “All right, you know what --” Peter, hip to his game by now, cuts off his impending rant with a biting kiss. He presses him back against the mattress in a way that could read as apologetic if Juno couldn’t feel him grinning against his neck.

“Yes, that as well. That delightful petulance of yours.” His fingers trail lower to skirt the waistband of his boxers, featherlight and full of promise. “Though it doesn't quite pack the same punch while I have you like this.” He laughs a little, scraping his teeth against Juno’s collarbone. “Points for effort, I suppose.”

“Nureyev,” Juno says, in what he hopes is a warning tone of voice but really just sounds slightly breathless. 

“Juno,” Peter parrots back, looking smug and much more awake than he did a moment ago. He strokes his fingers along Juno’s cheek, down to the curve of his jaw and then back up to his ear, tugging slightly at the lobe until he hears him suck in a breath.

Juno can't help but kiss him then. Soft and closed-mouthed only for a second before it turns, Peter pulling him closer and biting at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. Juno groans, hand on Peter's side tightening without thinking and prompting another soft laugh from the other man.

“All right?” Peter asks, hooking a leg around Juno's hip and grinding against him. Juno nods quickly, kissing Peter again in a weak effort to muffle the sounds being pulled out of him. His thoughts scramble and overlap as Peter climbs on top of him, and any hope of a witty remark is lost to the green light of outside illuminating his sharp grin.

“Take all that off,” Juno says, quickly before Peter can drive him out of his mind further, tugging at the finely embroidered coat on Peter’s shoulders. Nothing he's wearing looks like anything Juno has seen him in before, nor anything he can really imagine him being comfortable in; then again, that's likely the point of it.

Peter doesn’t let him get far. “Now Juno,” He purrs, leaning back far enough to be just out of his reach. “I'm sure I haven't been gone long enough for you to forget my preference of manners.”

Juno groans and throws an arm over his face. One of the most infuriating (and scorching) things about Peter is how, in moods like this, he won't do anything unless Juno asks for it. Nicely. Juno had never nicely asked for anything a day in his life before meeting him, and the stubborn impulse to tell him to fuck off is still there under it all. 

Of course, Peter provides plenty of positive reinforcement, sliding a cool hand over Juno’s bare chest, tweaking a nipple hard enough to make his back arch. Juno peeks at him through his fingers, testiness fading with lust settling in its place. 

“Please,” He gives in, grumbling, and is rewarded to the sight of Peter shrugging off his outfit with a casual elegance Juno knows he will never come close to possessing. He climbs back on top of Juno the second he's finished and kisses him fiercely, both hands returning to play at his chest. 

“Good,” Peter murmurs. “Thank you, darling.” He bites his way across Juno’s throat, sucking in more of those same dark marks that Juno will have to hide if he wants to avoid another one of Rita’s smug looks. His hand trails down to Juno’s cock, straining against his boxers, and he spends a long minute teasing him through the thin fabric before finally slipping his hand underneath.

Juno gasps as Peter wraps his hand around him, warmth curling in the pit of his stomach. Peter is good with his hands, from lockpicking to combat and, just once, a sonata he couldn’t seem to resist playing a few bars of, long fingers effortlessly traversing the keys. Not for the first time, Juno counts himself exceeding lucky that Peter’s skills transfer nicely to private matters as well. 

“There we go,” Peter says, audibly pleased to be a recipient of the noises Juno is making beneath him. “That good already, is it?” 

Juno bites his lip as Peter’s touch turns light again. “You --” He huffs out, words hard to find. “You goddamn tease, come on --”

Ordinarily, Peter would draw it out, keeping Juno on the edge until he was strung as tight as a bowstring, then even longer. Not that Juno would ever admit it, but it's...well. Special, trusting someone enough to be able to concede control and leave himself in their hands. Thankfully that’s never been something he’s needed to worry about finding the words for with Peter. Something tells him that Peter feels the exact same way about his own role.

The surprise of Peter actually, for once, taking pity on him shocks Juno out of the fuzz of his thoughts. Peter punctuates his firmer grip with another sharp bite that has Juno arching against his hand.

“Oh god,” He whimpers as Peter starts to speed up, his voice thin and broken. “ Oh Jesus --”

“Beautiful,” Peter whispers over Juno’s moans. “What a sight you are. Come on, that's it.”

“Peter, please --”

The plea comes easy this time. Juno, desperate for an anchor, wraps both arms around Peter's shoulders to tug him as close as he can. He feels Peter huff out a surprised breath, hot against the newly tender skin of his neck. His touch would have been more than enough to do him in, but hearing him pant shakily on top of him, edged with the same eagerness Juno feels but can’t hide as well, the various elements surrounding him stack neatly together and smack into him like a blow to the head. He bites his lip around a truly embarrassing noise and comes, just barely resisting the urge to sink his teeth into Peter’s shoulder as he groans his way through the aftershocks. 

“It’s, uh, been a long month,” he says, once he’s caught his breath enough for a little shame to settle in. He doesn't give Peter a chance to reply, flipping them over. Peter gasps in unabashed delight as Juno eagerly kisses down his chest.

“What do you want?” Juno asks, running a hand along Peter's side. 

“Your mouth,” Peter murmurs. The tremor in his voice undermines the usual coolness of his words. “If you'd be so inclined.”

Juno takes Peter's hand and threads it through his hair in reply. Peter's eyes are intense on Juno, lips parting as Juno wraps his hand around him.

“Oh,” Peter sighs at the first touch of Juno's mouth. “Oh, that's…”

Juno licks a stripe up Peter's cock, takes him deeper, and Peter moans and fists a hand in Juno’s hair. He knows Peter must be pretty pent-up at this point; nothing seems to turn him on more than pulling reactions out of Juno, making him whimper and thrash and buck his hips. Juno still isn’t quite sure what to think of it, but he can at least admit that Peter Nureyev desperate for contact is a sight he enjoys immensely. He tries to focus past the barrage of sensations swarming him, on making Peter feel as good as possible, but the soft noises coming from the man beneath him are threatening to undo him just as he's begun to put himself back together. 

He's hard again somehow, most likely attributed to his not being touched for a month and the sudden close proximity to this man who he is so out of his mind about. He reaches down a shaky hand to palm at himself and can’t quite manage to stifle a groan. It barely surprises him when Peter, of course, hears it and tugs his head up with a sharp, fond smile, but it still sends an excited thrill down his spine.

“Juno,” Peter chides. He tilts Juno’s head back so his throat is bared. “Darling, you're insatiable.”

“Only for you,” He laughs breathlessly, echoing Peter's words from before. “Come on, I know you're close.” 

Peter's eyes flutter closed and he lets Juno duck his head back down. Within moments he's gasping loudly, his back arched and free hand grasping at the sheets. He lasts another minute at best before Juno feels him tense and moan and spill against his tongue. He keeps moving and swallowing until Peter shivers from overstimulation and tugs him away. 

Without the distraction of getting Peter off, Juno finds himself close to overwhelmed with arousal again. He lays his head against the soft skin of Peter's stomach and pants hard. The knowledge that Peter is paying excruciatingly close attention to how he’s touching himself (undoubtedly filing it among all the other things that he knows drive Juno crazy) forces an embarrassingly loud whine out of him. He hears a laugh, and then he’s being pulled up by his hair so Peter can look at him properly.

“Just like that,” Peter murmurs, smiling, and tugs at his hair again till his back is almost bowed. “Look at me, Juno. Let me see you.”

Juno feels exposed in more ways than one; Peter is holding him in place and he has no choice but to let himself be seen. He's so beautiful Juno can barely stand to look at him. But Peter wants him to, and he's willing to admit that Peter does come up with good ideas now and again (and honestly, staring him right in the eye while he gets himself off is hotter than he expected). So he holds his gaze and works his hand faster, and Peter’s expression shifts from smug to reverent faster that he can track. He’s on the edge within moments, though between the hand on his cock, the pain of his scalp, and Peter’s bright eyes on him, it’s a wonder he’s lasted this long at all. 

“‘m close,” Juno rasps. He bites his lip, watching Peter’s eyes flick between his face and his hand. “Can I?”

It’s out before he can pull it back in, accompanied by various images that he’d kept to himself for lonely nights, and his hand falters. For a moment he feels a little too vulnerable, that he’s placing too much of himself into Peter’s hands, but then Peter is dragging him up and kissing him stupid and all thoughts beyond how badly he wants to come evaporate. 

“Yes,” Peter breathes purposefully into his mouth, drawing back to watch him. Juno moans helplessly, the struggle to keep his eyes open almost overpowering his desire to keep them on Peter. With Peter's hands in his hair and intent gaze washing over his body, it doesn’t take long until he’s grinding out a desperate noise and collapsing on top of the other man.

Peter laughs fondly from somewhere beneath him. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Juno huffs, still panting. “It was. Jesus.” 

“Was that something you’d thought about before? At the end?” Peter rolls them so they’re face-to-face, though Juno isn’t sure he’s ready to look Peter in the eye just yet.

“Uh,” He says articulately. “Once or twice, maybe.” It’s a complete lie, one that he knows Peter can see through, but miraculously he doesn’t push.

“And what was it you wanted me to tell you?” Peter asks. “Yes, or no?”

“Well, that kind of defeats the point,” Juno replies. “That...you know. It’s not my decision.”

Peter hums thoughtfully. “Well, I admit I do like the idea of the great Juno Steel exercising some patience. Perhaps that’s something we should discuss further.” He runs a gentle hand through Juno’s mess of curls. “For now, though, what do you say we get some rest?”

“Sure,” Juno says, trying his best to hide the warmth curling in his belly, and falls into Peter’s comforting arms. He is soft and steady around him, sweaty and limp and exhausted to match. Juno wants to say something, something to lessen this tightness in his chest (it’s not just anxiety, he knows that, but it’s easier to handle if he thinks about it that way). He settles for a gentle kiss on Peter’s cheek and tucks away the content smile it brings him. Together, they fall asleep as the light shifts over them from blue, to pink, to green, and back again.


End file.
